If I Wasn't Meant To Fly
by Pamina Rose INC
Summary: CHAPTER 27 UP! Max is missing, and there is a Voice II and a Fang II, and many other things about to happen in the next couple of chapters. So read and REVIEW!
1. Max's Birthday

If I Wasn't Meant to Fly

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like James Patterson!?!?!? No! I am a 16 year old _girl_! You see him!? ((pulls man onscreen)) THIS!!! This is James Patterson! Stop bugging me! ((storms offscreen in s huff)) ((pops back in)) Please enjoy the FanFic. ((smiles))

**A/N: Okay, I LOVE Maximum Ride, (Who doesn't?) Well, except Cleo who's mean and refuses to read them because they sound "weird". Grrrr… I get you to read them someday Cleo!! You hear me??!!! Someday!! Okay, done with the random outbursts now. So, yeah. I really hope all of you like this one, I worked hard on it, and I have high hopes for it. So, please, please, please, PLEASE review. It makes me feel better. Okay.**

(Scene: riding the subway to school. Maria and I are sitting across from each other, Lexa, standing and hanging onto a pole)

Maria: Fang is soooooooo mine!

Me: Nuh-uhh!

Maria: Yea-huh!

(repeat several times)

Lexa: Well, Edward is mine!

Maria and I: HEY!!! That's no fair!

Me: Well, I STILL get Fang!

Maria: Fine. Then Jacob is MINE!!!

Me: ((huffs)) whatever.

Alright, onto my fan fic.

P.S. This first chapter is for **bibliocrazed**, because she also dedicated a chapter to me. I like to return favors.

Chapter One: Max's Birthday

((Fang's POV))

"Oh, my gosh, Max!" Nudge squealed, turning around from the TV she was watching in the hotel room. "Max!" she squealed again. "You _won't_ believe it!"

I heard Max sigh before answering. "What will I not believe, Nudge?"

"Look!" she said, all excited, pointing at the TV.

"Yeah, Nudge. I see an anchorman talking about California brush fires. And, I can believe it."

Nudge shook her head. "No, Max! Look - there!" she pointed to the lower left hand corner, where it said the date and time.

"Uh, yeah, so? It's August 29th. What's the big deal?"

Nudge looked at her like she was stupid.

"My birthday?" Max said out loud, confused, then astonished, then annoyed.

"Yeah! How'd ya guess? Well, I guess you knew, but you just forgot because you've got a lot on your mind and – "

"Nudge," I said, looking at her intently, and nodding towards Max, whose brow was furrowed and, I guessed, talking to her Voice.

"Oh," Nudge said. She frowned and turned back to the TV and changed the channel to some sitcom.

I looked around the crowded room: Iggy was listening to a CD player we had bought him, to some band we had never heard of, being out of the pop culture loop; Gassy and Angel were playing I Spy out of the window, and Max was still sitting on the edge of the bed, presumably still deep in conversation with her Voice.

I sighed and wondered what she was talking to it about.

((Max's POV))

"Uh, yeah, so? It's August 29th. What's the big deal?" I asked Nudge.

_It's you birthday Max. The one you chose for yourself. I'm surprised you didn't remember._

Oh, great. The Voice, yet again.

**A/N: I'm making it like Jeb didn't tell her that he's the Voice. I'm probably going to make it something different. So, she/the flock still don't know what it is. Mmmmkay?**

"My birthday? I said out loud.

_I guess you're right. It is._ I replied, grudgingly.

_Birthdays show how you've matured from your lat; how your life has changed; how much _you've_ changed._

_I haven't changed!_ I said, indignant.

_Believe what you want, Max, but that doesn't change the truth._

Ugh. I groaned inwardly._ Must you always go so zen-teacher-like? It's annoying. Can't you ever give me a straight answer?_

I thought I heard it chuckle. _Where's the fun in that, Max?_

I snorted. _Where indeed._

_Fang is getting concerned._ It suddenly said.

_What?_

_He really care about you, Max. I'm surprised you're that blind._

_What are you talking about?_

It didn't respond, to my utmost annoyance. But, what else is new on the Voice-front?

"Max?" said a deep voice next to me, making me jump.

"Oh, it's just you, Fang." I said, looking at him. He had a small, concerned look on his usually impassive face. Just like the Voice pointed out. "What's up?"

Fang's brow furrowed. "Nothing," he muttered and got up from the bed' edge beside me and went over to the desk where out laptop was.

I sighed inwardly and wondered what I said wrong.

Suddenly, Angel was beside me. I looked down at her and she whispered in my ear. "That's the problem, Max. He's worried and you never seem to respond. He's frustrated and he still loves you."

The last four words caught me off guard. _Still?_ I asked myself, and remembered that night, so long ago in the cave, and wondered if he _did_ mean, in what he said behind that kiss.

"He did." Angel said, and gave me a sad look and went to go watch TV with Nudge, who was watching a cartoon.

Gazzy was listening to the CD player with Iggy now, and Fang was typing on the laptop. By the way his fingers hit the keys - I could tell her was annoyed, and I felt guilty.

_I got to do something – make things up to him somehow._ I thought for a moment, and it came to me. _I'll do it tonight._


	2. Making It Up To Him

**If I Wasn't Meant to Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Alrighty… you and I BOTH know the drill, so I'll go crazy. I DO NOT own Max, Fang ((_cough_-yes I do-_cough_)) Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, etc. So, PLEASE DON'T BUG ME ANYMORE!!! ((looks sheepishly at governmenty officals' stares)) But I'll keep saying it… ((_cough_-yeah right-_cough_)). Happy?

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! I'm sooooo happy I got…. 7 reviews? ((feels warm and loved inside)) Please keep it up! It makes my days sooooooooo much better and then I update sooner! So, it's a win-win situation! WOOT!!! And I'm sorry to those who think the convos with my friends at the beginning are confusing, but those are for my friends who are reading this story. And, I think they are funny and I like to share. I definably didn't miss that day in preschool.**

Chapter Two: Making It Up To Him

((Fang's POV))

"Fang," I heard a voice say in my ear, "Wake up."

I bolted straight up and hit my head really hard on something equally as hard.

"Shhh!" hissed the voice and I realized it was Max's. Through the dark, I could faintly see that she was holding her head too, but she was half-smiling. It caught me off guard and I half-smiled back.

Max held out her hand to me and whispered, "Come with me."

I scrambled up from the floor and followed Max to the window. She slid it open soundlessly and climbed up onto its sill. She jumped out and flew out and waited for me to follow.

I followed her lead and flew after her. We flew for about five minutes, until she landed on a hill, covered with trees and sat on a large rock at the edge. I landed and she patted the small space next to her for me to sit.

"What's all this, Max?" I asked.

I just wanted to talk to you alone. That hasn't happened in so long, it seems."

I nodded, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Doesn't it make you feel so small, so insignificant?" she said after a moment, gesturing up the to the stars.

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off. "But that doesn't apply to you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're going to save the world, or you have, we still don't know. But that's a sure-fire point that you're not insignificant. I said, still looking up.

"Sometimes, well, most of the time, really, I wish it wasn't like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I don't want that responsibility. Sure, I can handle being the leader, but it's just too much sometimes. I have so much on my shoulders, and I doubt once in a while if I can carry it much longer." She sighed. "I want to have a normal, carefree life."

"You and I both know that would bore you to tears, Max." I said.

She chuckled, but the sound was off. "No living on the run, eating out of dumpsters, always in danger, not knowing if we'll be captured or hurt, or if we'll live to see tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off. She sounded sad. "And it's not like, we have anyone on the outside to help. We still haven't found the flocks parents."

"Max," I said, trying to find the right words. "_You_ have a family: Dr. Martinez, Jeb and Ella. That's way more that the rest of us could say. You're damn lucky, and the most normal out of all of us. And, who knows? What happened in Germany could really have been you saving the world from a catastrophic holocaust. You at least have to believe in that."

"I do… at least, I try. I really want to believe that that was it – me saving the world. But, I wish you had been there with me." Max took a deep breath. "The only reason I didn't crack, didn't go insane, was because of you, Fang. When I got that note, that you were coming, I quite literally, cried." She paused. "I thought about you all the time – seeing your face – that was what kept me going." She turned to me and smiled. "I can't live without you, Fang. You are my best friend, but more importantly, I realize now, I meant what I said in Arizona. I _do_ love you."

I looked back down at her, shocked and more happy that I have felt ever, and her face was just inches from mine. Her beautiful brown eyes were smoldering.

"Please say you feel the same."

I smiled. "What a stupid thing to ask."

"Answer it, please."

I smiled wider. "Of course I do. That hasn't changed."

"Good." She said, smiling as wide as me.

And then we kissed for the second time. But this kiss was different, she responded enthusiastically, almost needy, as if she couldn't have lived without this.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She hand reached up and knotted in my hair, pushing herself onto me with a burning intensity that was contagious.

Soon our breathing became ragged and Max pulled away, only to lay her head on my chest.

We lay there, letting out breathing slow and watching the sky lighten.

I pulled away, remembering something.

"What is it?" she asked.

I pulled out a small box from my pocket.

"Here. Happy birthday."

She smiled and opened it up, and gasped.

**HAHA!!! Cliffie! You won't find out until later! MWAHAHAHAH!!! I'm so evil. REVIEW!!! Or I won't update. Luv yah!**


	3. The Gift of Loss

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't WANT to say it! And you can't make me! La la la la laaaaaa lah! ((sings merrily, then abruptly stops, eyeing the government people appearing on screen, crossing their arms over their chests and glaring through their dark sunglasses)) ((Shudders and whimpers in fear)) Okay! FINE!!! I'll say it… I do not own Maximum Ride. HAPPY!!?!?!?!?!

**A/N: Yay! 13 reviews! I'm uber (very) happy! Keep them coming! NOW: the answer you've all been waiting for! Chapter Three: The Gift of Loss. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Three: The Gift of Loss

((Max's POV))

I gasped when I saw what was inside the small box.

"Fang! Oh, gosh… I can't even begin to think how to thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.

I looked back down at the small item inside the box. Inside was a small pin made of silver what was tarnished. The pin was an avian air pilots wings

"It even says my _name!_ Fang, how did you get this?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Back when me uh, broke up, Iggy, Gazzy and I went into an old gift shop with a whole display on air pilots, because we were near a US Air Force base. You could get them engraved with your name. I thought of you, despite my anger, and how much you've always wanted one. So, I got it."

I smiled, choking back tears to threatened to spill over. I was so happy. I refused to cry because that was something I never did. With a few exceptions in the past. But I was just so grateful.

"Thank you, Fang."

"No problem."

I looked up at the sky, it was steadily getting lighter and lighter as the sun same up. I sighed. "Better get back before we're missed."

Fang nodded and we stood up, snapped open our wings and soared up into the sky and went back to the hotel room. When we got back through the window, we resumed our sleeping positions for a short while until the rest of the flock woke up. Nudge was first and as always, her first words were:

"I'm hungry. Max, you awake?"

I sighed and sat up. "Yeah. I'm hungry too. We'll hit the hotel's continental breakfast in a bit before we check out."

Nudge frowned. "But, Max – there's an IHOP right around the corner. Can't we go there?"

I really didn't what to shatter that hope.

"Nudge, I'm sorry, but we could barely afford this hotel room. And their breakfast is _free_."

Her face fell slightly, but nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Sorry, Nudge."

Now the rest of the flock was awake. We grabbed what little stuff we had and went down to the lobby where the breakfast buffet was set u. Nudge and Gazzy practically sprinted to the food, with Angel right behind. I chuckled to myself, as they grabbed anything and everything and piled them high on plates.

We settled at a large table near the door and ate till we couldn't eat no more. Nudge patted her stomach happily. "Not as good as IHOP, but still." She said.

We checked out a few minutes later, and walked a bit until we reached a grove of trees behind the hotel. We shrugged on our packs, and Iggy put Total in his "carrier" and we were just about to set in flight, when the Voice popped into my head and, quiet literally, screamed,

_Run! Max! Hurry!_

Then, I was suddenly tackled to the ground and I heard screams from the rest of the flock around me, I struggled and kicked, until the Flyboy (that's what I assumed it was) was pushed kicked off of me.

I barely was able to stand before three more Flyboys jumped on top of me. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my head, and all went black.

((Fang's POV))

"MAX!!! No!" I struggled against the Flyboy holding me, as I saw her pass out. I looked frantically around, and saw the rest of the flock was also down like Max. I fought and yelled, then, a sharp pain hit me in the back of my head, and I knew no more.

**MWHAHAHA!! Another cliffie! But, I won't be able to post until Tuesday. Sorry and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! And I'll make the chapter long... mmmmkay?**


	4. Caged

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I WON'T say it! I WON'T!!!! Maybe you can persuade me to though…. ((thinks)) GIVE ME BUNCHES OF REVIEWS!!! And I'll…. Well…. I have to disclaim anyways, so your persuasion is pointless. BUT REVIEWS AREN'T!!! So, yeah, I don't own, what J.P. owns.

**A/N: Yay! 19 reviews! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! I was freaking out all weekend, not knowing if you guys would love the chapter, but hate the cliffie or vise versa. But I got SIX REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE MORE!!!! And sorry that this is later than Tuesday, It just took me longer to write it. Besides, you guys wanted it long, right? Well, here yah, go!**

Chapter Four: Caged

((Fang's POV))

"Fang?" said a small voice, young and scared. There was a small tug at my collar and I wrenched open my eyes and saw Angel leaning over me, her face cut and tears threatening to brim over her blue eyes. I groaned, and bolted upright, looking around for the flock. They lay around me, unconscious, only Angel awake.

"Fang?" she asked again, her voice even smaller. "They – they…" she trailed off and the tears brimmed over. "They t-t-ook Max."

Shock crossed my face, then overwhelming pain. I had failed – I had lost her.

"You didn't… fail, Fang." Angel said quietly, wiping away her tears on her sleeve, but getting it horribly dirty with mud, blood and wet. "We, just…"

I wrapped my arms around her as sobs raked her body. "It's okay, Angel. We'll get her back."

Angel sniffed in agreement. "I know. I just feel so…. Useless. I can't fight against the Flyboys. They aren't human. They don't have brains like us. I can't believe it, but I kind of miss the Erasers. At least I could fight then."

"I know sweetie. Me too." I almost smiled. "Let's try and get everyone awake and patched, we need to try and get a plan to find Max."

((Max's POV))

_Max. You need to wake up. This is serious! Fight!_

I struggled with consciousness, half of me wanting to stay asleep, the other, wanting desperately to wake up. I wasn't sure which to choose.

_MAX!!!_ yelled the Voice, louder than I had ever heard it.

My eyes snapped open and I bolted upwards, only to hit my head on something hard and metal. I cried out in pain, and slumped back down uncomfortably to where I had been lying before.

_What?_ I asked snippily.

_Will you concentrate? Do you realize where you are?_ It said.

_Huh?_

_Look around, Max. Tell me what you see._

Then it all became very clear. My raptor vision kicked in and I could see better. I was in an empty white room, with a surveillance camera and speaker in the corner by the only door. I was in a thick, metal-barred cage, like what they use in jails, but smaller, like for animals – or recombinant – DNA experiments. I hurt all over, especially my head. I reached up and my arm hit something around my neck, and I almost cried out in horror, as the instant realization hit me.

I had a restriction collar and I was back either in Itex, The School, or another sick branch of evil science "research" facility.

The whitecoats used these for complete control over either their most valuable or most troublesome experiments. No surprise, I was most likely both.

_What can I do? How can I get out of here? Voice? Some help?_

There was no response.

Of course.

I cursed angrily and clenched my hands into fists. _Think Maximum! Think!_

Then I heard a low hissing sound and a strange smell came to my awareness. My head became to grow fuzzy, and my body limp. "No…" I muttered, trying to fight the sleeping gas. But I couldn't, and I sunk back into unconsciousness.

**I think I'll post the next chapter also up today. But PLEASE review for BOTH!!! Thanks.**


	5. Tragedy PART ONE

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Me no own. There, straight to the point. HAPPY??!?!?!

**A/N: Not much to say other than I hope you like this chapter, and I think it'll be in three parts. Mmmmmkay?**

Chapter Five: Tragedy (PART ONE)

((Max's POV))

I drifted; I dreamed – dreams, and nightmares of a fiendish kind.

I found myself in a dark space where I couldn't see anything around me, even with my night vision. I found that this frightened me – not being able to see. Was this how Iggy felt all the time? I wasn't sure. Maybe I'd ask him later.

I put my hands out in front of me, and walked forward, putting my arms out in front of me, feeling my way through the darkness. I walked and walked and walked, not feeling a thing, and it got no less dark.

I couldn't help thinking this was another test, and this really annoyed me. I frowned in the darkness and let out a growl of anger. But then, in the distance, I saw a pinprick of light. I began to walk faster towards it; I felt like it was calling me, somehow. If that was possible. I just felt like I had to get there, and fast. So, I started running.

Faster and faster I ran, but it never seemed to get any brighter, bigger or closer. It just stayed the same. This confused me, but I didn't stop running.

Then, suddenly, the ground fell from under me, and I was falling. I twisted and turned in midair and then, when I think I was face down (since I still couldn't see) I saw a light. This one, unlike the other was growing in size and brightness, until it almost blinded me. I bright up my hands to shield my eyes, and suddenly wondered when the crash would come.

It didn't.

I took my arms away from my eyes and gasped.

I was standing up in a white room, exactly like the one I had been in before they had gassed me. I suddenly remembered what had happened. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. All I had concentrated on was this place and what I was doing. I hadn't looked back on what had happened for me to be here.

I looked around the room and my eyes instantly locked on a cage in the center, on a large white pedestal. And I saw me, slumped unconscious inside.

Suddenly, a door opened behind me, and a whitecoat walked in, one I hadn't met. She was carrying a restriction collar, that I had on when I had woken up. That must've been after she put it on. But why was I seeing this? Was I seeing into the past? How?

She walked over to the wall where she unlatched a control board and pushed a button, a blue one and the front of my cage slid open, but I stayed unconscious. She reached into her lab coat pocket and drew out a small syringe with green liquid inside and injected it into my neck. I twitched and groaned, then was still and silent. She reached in a clipped the collar around my neck, and locked it with a small controller she took out of her pocket. I heard a small click and a beep, and then nothing.

The whitecoat walked back over to the control board and pushed the blue button and my cage door slid shut again and locked. She whitecoat walked back to the door, and walked out, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Then there was a beeping sound and the surveillance camera clicked on, and I began to stir.

It was so weird, to watch myself struggle with consciousness. I groaned and twitched, then suddenly opened my eyes, and sat up. I watched myself realize about the restriction collar and then the gas came. I saw myself pass out, and the gas disappear, then, everything went black, and I woke up as myself again, in the cage.

**The next part will be up Monday. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Tragedy PART TWO

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Me no own. There, straight to the point. HAPPY??!?!?!

**A/N: Here's the second part of TRAGEDY. Please enjoy. ((Big smile and a happy wave))**

Chapter Six: Tragedy (PART TWO)

((Fang's POV))

"_What am I supposed to _do?!" I snarled, pacing around the camp.

I normally wouldn't have admitted not knowing what to do, like Max, but I was panicking here. Max was kidnapped for goodness sakes! Again nevertheless. When I had woken up, three days ago, there was this huge gaping hole in my chest. Not literally, a hole where you could see right through to the other side. No, a hole – like my heart was missing.

It always hurt me, too much to say, when Max was gone. It didn't happen often, but those times when it did – let's just say it wasn't easy.

I was so in tune to Max that it felt like I was gasping for air when she wasn't by my side. That's how I felt when we were rescuing Angel and Max took off to play Supergirl in Arizona; when I got hurt by Ari and was in the hospital; when Max went on that date with that wiener Sam; when she got kidnapped the first time in Florida, and when we broke up. That's kind of how I felt now – only worse. Knowing that I'd had her for only a few hours, until she was snatched away, that made it hurt worse, because I saw it happen and was powerless to stop it.

I didn't like that feeling – being powerless. It was a new feeling, because I was always so distant, curled up into myself, that I was always in power of myself, at least. Feeling that way – it could make a guy go insane.

"It's okay, Fang. We'll find Max." Nudge said, trying to comfort me, when she herself wasn't even comforted.

I stopped pacing and sighed long and hard.

And then I collapsed.

((Max's POV))

When I woke up, I knew instantly that something was different. And wrong. _Very_ wrong.

I struggled with my consciousness, and was losing. I just couldn't seem to wake up. I was like blinking in and out of sleep, not able to stay fully awake. Then, my ever so chipper Voice popped in.

_Oh, Max. I'm so sorry._

That caught me off guard. The Voice sounded like it was showing _emotion._

_Sorry? What for? _I asked, confused.

_Max, something terrible has happened. I'm so sorry._

_What-?_

Then the door of the room I was in opened slowly, and a whitecoat I had never seen before poked her head in. She pulled out a remote controller and stepped in the room and closed the door behind her, and with her remote, locked it.

The whitecoat was pretty, and didn't look that evil. But looks are deceiving; I had learned that the hard way. She had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and walked over to the control panel and pushed tow buttons, one red and big, the other yellow and small. Suddenly, my cage door slid open, and she stood there looking at me, not moving towards me, or speaking.

"What?" I asked, my voice raspy.

She shook her head, then walked towards me, and held out her hand for me to take. I shrank back against the back of the cage.

"Take my hand, Max." she whispered and I was startled.

_I know that voice._

"I'm not going to hurt you, but we must hurry. I'm here to save you."

"What?" I asked again.

"Please, Max. Please, hurry." She whispered.

I hesitantly took her hand and I almost shrank back again – her hands were like ice. But, I climbed out of my cage and set my bare feet onto the cold floor. I stumbled, and was caught by the woman.

"What – what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Max. At least, not anymore."

"What re you talking about?" I said, still leaning on her, my whole body aching. And I was getting sleepy again. My eyes began to close and…

"No, Max." She shook me. "You must stay awake!"

I groaned. "Wait." I was trying to understand something she had said. "What do you mean, not anymore?"

The woman hesitated. "They fixed you Max. You're not a avian-human hybrid anymore. You're just a regular, fourteen year old girl."

**Da da dum!!! You'll have to wait a couple of days to gett he next and final chapter of the three parts! (But it's not the end of the story). More to come! REVIEW OR DIE!!!**


	7. Tragedy PART THREE

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I do own my lovely fan fiction that everyone's mad at me about. Sorry guys.

**A/N: Okay, thanks for your 7 reviews everyone! Here is the third and final part of TRAGEDY: I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Seven: Tragedy PART THREE

((Fang's POV))

"FANG!!!" screamed Angel, as I writhed in pain, my hands welded to my head, trying not to cry out and scream like a girl. But at that point I didn't care – I just wasn't to die. I wanted to pain to stop.

"Fang! Omigosh! What's wrong with him!?" Nudge cried in panic.

But slowly the pain was beginning to ebb, and then the most horrible thing happened: a Voice spoke inside my head.

_Hello, Fang._

I pulled my hands gingerly away from my head, expecting chunks of my skull to come off with them, and bracing myself for another attack. Then I realized: was this what happened to Max before she got her Voice?

_Yes, Fang, except I'm her Voice. And she needs your help. You must hurry – it might not be too late._

_What are you talking about?! How did you get inside my head?_

The Voice seemed to chuckle blackly. _That is classified. For now at least. But – that's not important at this moment. Max is. Hurry Fang. Grab the flock and get yourselves to the School. It might not be too late._

Then a series of images pushed themselves past my eyes: plans to a building and then it was like I was walking through corridors until I reached my destination.

_Hurry Fang._

((Max's POV))

"I'm – wha – what?!" I gasped, feeling like the air had been knocked out of me.

"You're human, Max, but you can still be saved." She whispered.

"Saved – how?"

"They want to take away your memory and make you disappear and no longer be a problem. But we have to hurry Max, or it'll be too late. They're coming."

I nodded with difficulty, and tried to follow her out the door, but my legs buckled under me. I looked at the woman whitecoat questioningly.

"You don't have the same strength you once had Max. It'll take some time to get used to. But try to walk, I don't think I can carry you."

I nodded and pushed myself back up, and tried walking again and was able to move better. The woman pushed open the door and pulled my down the hall to the right, and then the alarms sounded. Doors burst open in front and behind us, and Flyboys appeared, pointing guns.

Then they opened fire.

The woman went down almost instantly – they seemed only shooting at her. I cried out to her, and fell to the ground by her.

"No!" I cried, shaking her.

Her eyes were losing light. "Fight, Max. Don't ever lose hope. You're going to win. I can feel it." She whispered.

And then she died.

"No!" I cried again, finding that my eyes had welled over with tears.

The Flyboys grabbed me and pulled me off down the hall and I didn't have the strength to fight. I went limp and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to fight anymore.

They pulled me into a large room down the hall and lifted me onto an operating table and strapped me down. They then left me alone for a few moments before two new whitecoats came in, both male.

I glared at them, hostile, and they seemed to be ignoring me. They went over to a table with vials and beakers, needles and syringes on it. They snapped on plastic gloves and one grabbed a needle with blue liquid inside. They walked over to me and then more alarms went off in the distance.

"Dr. Nickleson? Dr. Putnam?" crackled a voice in the wall. One I recognized.

The other whitecoat walked over to the intercom system on the wall and pushed the button.

"Dr. Putnam, speaking. Yes, Director? We are just about to perform the – "

"Don't perform it yet. Move her to Room D184 in the South Wing. We'll perform it there." the Director said.

"Yes, Director." Dr. Putnam said, and the other whitecoat, Dr. Nickleson capped the needle and put it in his lab coat pocket. Dr. Putnam then called in some Flyboys, and they escorted me to room D184 and I got the shock of my life.

((Fang's POV))

The flock and I scurried soundlessly through the air vents of the School, Max's Voice giving my instructions as we went.

_Take this left._

I obeyed, shocked at myself, that I was trusting the Voice. But I had no other option. Max was in danger. I _had _to save her.

_Middle fork._ It said.

The flock followed behind me, and I could feel their fear of being back here – but also their determination; they wanted to save Max too.

_Stop. See that vent below your feet?_

I looked down. _Yes._

_Open it, and drop down into the corridor – Max in just down the next hall._

I knelt down and pulled it up, and jumped down into the corridor – waiting for the flock to jump down after me.

Angel came first, then Nudge, the Gasman and Iggy, who was carrying Total. I motioned for them to follow me and we slunk off down the hall.

Then the alarms sounded.

Flyboys came at us on all sides, and pinned our arms behind our backs. We didn't have the chance to fight, before they grabbed us and forced us down the hall. The flock and I were kicking and screaming, trying to get free, but to no avail.

We were shoved into a room, and then tied down to operating tables, like we had been so long ago.

Then they carried Max in.

((Max's POV))

The flock was here – they got captured too. _Oh, no!_ I cried in my head. _They can't be changed too!_

"MAX!!!" they all screamed once they saw me, before they were gagged, and I gave them a sad, scared, haunted look; a defeated look – because that was what I was. They had taken away who I was. Who was I now?

The two whitecoats strapped me down and the intercom sounded again and again the Director spoke.

"Alteration of the plan." she said. "Dr.'s Nickelson and Putnam - meet me and Dr. Wholehard down in the side conference room immediately."

"Yes, Director." and they left.

I didn't understand, but what else was new? But I understood one thing: I wasn't going to let the flock get changed too. Not if it was in my power to keep them the way they were.

Fang and the flock stared at me with scared eyes and I did my best to stay strong – to set an example – that _they_ shouldn't give up – even thought _I'd_ already had.

Sooner than I thought possible – the two whitecoats came back in with the Director behind them. This was the first time I'd seen her since Germany, and she didn't seem to have changed any.

She sneered at me.

"This has worked out so nicely, Max. Soon you'll be free and out of my way for good."

"Still a psychopathic refrigerator I see." I said snidely.

Her eyes narrowed.

"See, this is exactly why – " she began.

"What is going on!?" Fang called out, because he had gotten his gag off.

The Director turned to him. "We haven't met before." she said thoughtfully. "Nor you, or you." she said, pointing to Gazzy and Iggy.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" Gazzy said; he had gotten his off too.

The Director smiled nastily. "You don't know, do you? What's happened to Max?"

"No." Gazzy said, starting to feel scared.

The Director turned to me. "Tell them, Max."

I glared at her. "Witch." I said, spitting the word at her and her face turned an ugly, blotchy, red. Then she turned around, and told them.

"Max is human. We took away her avian DNA and anything about her that made her a recombinant-DNA experiment. She is human, and no longer our problem."

The flocks eyes went as wide as I'd ever seen them.

"NO!!!" Fang yelled, straining against his restraints.

"And, then same will happen to you all. Then you'll all be out of my hair."

She turned to Dr. Nickleson. "Serum, Doctor." and he handed her the needle with the blue liquid inside.

"And now. For the final touch." she said, walking towards me. "Say goodbye to your memory Max. You certainly won't miss it."

And she stuck the needle into my temple and everything faded to darkness.

**HAHA!!! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be soon. REVIEW OR DIE!!!**


	8. What Normal Feels Like

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride. WOW!!! This is getting much easier to say! ((pats on back and grins))

**A/N: I'm reeeeeeeeeeeally sorry that my fan fic has pissed all my reviewers off, but I like it, nevertheless. Please keep reviewing so you can find out what happens next! READ AND REVIEW!!! Thank you.**

Chapter Eight: What Normal Feels Like

_**Eight Months Later**_

((Max's POV))

_I was running; fast and hard through the forest, Erasers at my heels. I had the feeling that I was running away from something – something big, something important. Some place I never wanted to be again. Then, I heard the baying of bloodhounds on the hunt, and I tried to run faster._

_Then I saw a lightening of the trees ahead, and thought with hope that there was a clearing, for a clearing could save me._

_I burst through the trees, and backpedaled as fast as I could. No clearing – a _cliff

_I had two options: jump, or be killed. Both options stunk. And I made my decision in the split second that I had: I jumped._

_The Erasers screamed in anger and the dogs howled, and it was so peaceful for a second, then – I opened my powerful, hawk wings and flew up, up above the cliff and an Eraser pointed a gun straight at me and a red laser pointed appeared on my chest. I veered into the sun, so it would be in his hate-crazed eyes._

_I wasn't going to die today._

I woke up with a gasp, hand over my heart, breathing heavily, and thought, _what was that about, and why does it feel so familiar? _I had no idea.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, then,

"Maxine! Hurry! You're going to miss the bus!" screamed my mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back, fastening my heart necklace on, standing in front of my mirror. I shrugged on my fluffy winter coat and leaned down to grab my insanely heavy backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my iPod off my dresser and ran down the stairs, and sprinted out the front door, only to see the school bus pulling away from my corner bus stop.

"No! Wait! I'm here!" I called, and began to run after it. Even being the fastest girl in my grade, I couldn't catch up. I slowed down to a walk, breathing heavily and sighed. _Great. I'll have to walk. Again._ I thought in a huff and began to walk towards school. Thankfully, my house wasn't that far from there.

_Gosh, some days I just wish I could fly,_ I thought as I walked. _All my lateness problems would be solved then._

It was cold outside, as expected in December in Cornwall, Connecticut, and I crossed my arms over my chest, tucking my hands away from the cold. I hadn't expected to miss the bus, so I wasn't prepared. But, even missing the bus I got to school just on time, and made it to homeroom without being late.

I looked around the room as I walked in to 206 and caught the eyes of Ryan Fisher, my boyfriend. He smiled wide and patted the seat next to him and I hurried over, conscious of the jealous and awed stares of my classmates as I went to sit next to him.

"Hey, baby." He said, and kissed me sweetly, just as the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning West High, today is December, fifteenth, two-thousand-and-seven, please stand for the pledge to our flag." Said our principal, Mr. Candale

We all stood and said the pledge then sat back down in silence to listen. Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Birch, was strict about being quiet during announcements, and wasn't a teacher you wanted to cross.

"Today is a White Day, have a great day everyone." Mr. Candale concluded, just before the bell rang, sending us off to class.

* * *

My classes went by slower than usual, and I was happy to get to sixth period lunch – to take a much needed break from my studies.

Ryan, Claudia, Abby, Jake, Sandra, Michael, Robert and Lindsey were already there, sitting at our usual table. I went over and took my seat next to Ryan and opened up my bag lunch of hummus and crackers, and a diet raspberry Snapple.

I sat in silence listening to everyone's conversations:

Abby, Jake, Michael and Sandra were discussing the upcoming basketball game, in which Jake and Michael were playing, and Abby and Sandra cheering.

"It's going to be an awesome game!" Abby squealed. "I just can't wait! East High! Wow, we'll cream them again this year for sure."

Jake nodded and went into strategy with Michael, because Jake was captain and Sandra fell into a conversation about the routines they were going to do with Abby.

Claudia and Lindsey were talking about the upcoming Snow Ball next Friday, trying to figure out where to get their dresses.

"I think I'll go to Deb, or Mandee." Claudia was saying.

"Definably Mandee," Lindsey said. "Let's go together! I was in the mall last week and I saw this gorgeous periwinkle one…"

And Robert and Ryan were talking about their video project they had to do for their English class.

"I don't know, Ryan. Don't you think that's kind of going overboard?"

Then, something caught my eye: there was a tall guy with dark hair, wearing black, staring at me, alone, two tables over, in the corner. I stared back, caught off guard, until he got up and walked out of the cafeteria without a backwards glance.

_What?_ I thought.

Then the bell rang, and we all gathered our stuff and walked off to our classes. Lindsey caught up with me.

"Hey, Max, why don't you come with me and Claudia. You can get a dress too." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Sure, Lindz. When?"

"Tomorrow. We'll meet you at the mall, okay? At the food court?"

"Yeah, see ya there!" I waved and walked to my history class.

* * *

Later that day, I didn't feel like taking the bus, so I decided to walk home. As I was one street away from my house, something caught my eye on the other side of the street,

It was that guy from school.

I stopped walking and looked at him intently, trying to see if I knew who he was, but I'd never seen him before. Then, he stopped walking, and noticed me looking at him. Some emotion crossed his face that I'd didn't recognize.

Suddenly, he stepped off the curb and walked across the street to where I was standing.

"Max?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

"You should," he said, and there was a horrible sadness in his voice. "You don't remember me, not at all?"

"No." I said.

"Max, you know me, you've lived with me your whole life. You _love_ me! Don't you remember?"

"Ummm, no," I said, backing up. "What are you talking about?"

"Max –" he began.

"I got to go." I said, and walked past him.

But he followed me.

I walked faster, and took my shortcut through the woods towards my house, but still he followed. "Max!" he called, "Just wait, okay!"

"No!" I yelled, and began to run.

Then, suddenly, there was some rustling in the undergrowth behind me, and then, a gun shot.

I spun around, and screamed.

The guy was sprawled on the ground, his shoulder gushing blood.

I ran to him, almost hyperventilating, and yelled, "HELP!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP!!!"

"No, Max," he gasped. "No, just get me to your house. I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"What! You have to get to a hospital!" I screamed.

"No." he said with such finality I didn't argue.

"It's a good thing my parents left this morning. Otherwise, they'd kill me."

**GAH!!! I'm soooo evil, and the next chapter is going to be awesome! I have it all planned out! Fang's POV by the way. PEACE LOVE AND FAX!!! Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	9. Fang's Escape

**If I Wasn't Meant to Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: me no owny.

**A/N: OMG!!! 51 reviews! I'm uber happy! Alrighty here's Fang's POV. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry I used your PEACE LOVE FAX thing shortval27. I didn't even remember where I came from. It was just in my head. Sorry.**

Chapter Nine: Fang's Escape

((Fang's POV))

I opened my eyes groggily, tired more than I had ever felt. I looked around, and saw that I was in a cage, alone, in a white room with one door and a video camera above it on a pedestal. Then, realization hit me. _Did that all really happen then?_

There was a sharp pain behind my eyes and it grew fast in intensity. I held my head in an iron grip, trying not to scream. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pain began to ebb away into nothing.

_Oh, Fang. I'm so sorry. _Said the Voice. It almost sounded _sincere._ Which, I think, was a first.

_And, I'm sorry that it hurts, your head is harder to get into, harder than Max's. You have to accept me, Fang, or it'll just keep hurting. _It paused. _I'm sorry. So, Sorry._

_Max… she's gone, isn't she?_ I asked, afraid of the answer.

_Yes, she is gone – out of the whitecoat's and the Director's way. For good they think, but this is Max, and you they're talking about. _

_Me? What about me?_

_You're the key to Max's heart, mind, body and soul. Without you – well, you heard what happened to her in Germany._

_Yeah, she almost went insane. _I said, ashamed and guilty. _She really needs me? That much?_

_Yes. Just like you need her. Your anger, and determination kept you from going insane – the mission you had, the way you was sure was right. It may have been, or it may have not. It is past, so we will never know._

There was silence for a few moments, then, I had to ask a question – well, a few.

_Okay, Voice, two, well, three questions: what happened to Max, what happened to the flock, and what are they going to do to me now?_

It took a while for the Voice to respond.

_I can't tell you much, Fang. There are limitations on me, but I can answer your questions._ It paused again. _Max was taken and given a new, normal, human life, and her memories were taken away and destroyed. She may never get them back. But, I think she will._

_How-?_

_Let me finish with your questions and I'll explain what I want you to do._

_What?_

_Just listen. The flock, they went the same as Max, and they'll be harder to fix._

_Fix?_

_Hold on Fang. Almost done. And you – they want to do the same to you too. But that's not going to happen. I'm getting you out of here, and you are going to save Max, and the flock._

_But – how?_

_I have someone inside, working on behalf of me, and the world. Double agent you would call him. Now, I can't tell you much, more, but he can help you. Now, act like you would normally him, okay?_

Then, there was a click, and a beep, and the door opened. Two Flyboys flanked who entered. I wasn't surprised who it was.

"Come, Fang. I'm sorry, but its time for your de-recombination."

I glared at him, and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Jeb gave the smallest smile, then shoved it away. "I will use force if I have to Fang."

Then, he pulled out a controller and my cage slid open, and the Flyboys grabbed me roughly and dragged me out of the room. They led me down long corridors and then as we were about to pass a door, Jeb glanced at it, then pulled out his controller and clicked three buttons, a yellow, green and another yellow. Then, the Flyboys fell to the ground and I jumped up, free.

"Hurry. I'll get you through this door, and outside there is a Jeep, jump in – Anne will take you to where you need to go. I'll meet you in a few hours."

"Why should I trust you?" I spat.

"You have no choice Fang. Not if you want to save Max."

**Da dum! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Instructions

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Cazz says I have to say this, so, because I love her…. I WON'T!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!! ((coughs)) Sorry. I'll say it. I don't own… what J.P. owns. HAPPY?!?!?!

**A/N: omg, SU MADRE CAZZ!!!! ****Okay, done now. Thanks to everyone for giving me bunches and bunches and BUNCHES of wonderful reviews! And for that: I have COOKIES!!! Just kidding. HAHA!!! Okay, done now. Please enjoy the fan fic.**

Chapter Ten: Instructions

((Fang's POV))

We had stopped for the night in a small house in the middle of the woods a hundred miles away. As Max would say, about _freaking nowhere_ on any map. I was filled with mixed emotions: anger, fatigue, hunger, suspicion, and fright. I didn't know who to trust.

"Fang, are you alright?"

I hadn't spoken to Anne the whole car ride and I wasn't about to start now.

I looked over at her and glared daggers, and gave a low growl that clearly, to me anyways, meant: go the freak away; I hate you; don't mess with me; I still don't trust you. Well, I guess it means many things, but whatever.

I guess she got the point because she coughed and looked away. She was dressed in normal clothes, like she had in Virginia and had her hair up. Suddenly, she jumped up and reached into a duffel bag near the Jeep.

"Fang?"

I looked at her cautiously, eyes guarded and angry. When I saw what she was holding out to me, my eyes widened – fearful, angry and happy all at the same time.

"How - how did you get this?" I asked in disbelief, taking the Air Force wings that I had given Max from her hand.

Her face looked sad, but triumphant. "It was in Max's pocket and they took it when they changed her… I … knew it must've been important, so I stole it, wanting a piece of Max, who she was, to stay alive." Then, sadness overcame her emotion in her face. "Maybe you could use this… to get her memories back… for, I… really do care for her, and you, and the flock. I… regret the things I had done. I'm sorry."

She looked away, and walked back to the Jeep, where a phone had just begun to ring. She picked it up instantly.

"Jeb?" she paused, listening. "Are you alright? Did you get out?" she listened and breathed a sigh of relief. "How far away are you?" she listened and nodded. "Okay. Bye."

"Jeb is about three miles away, due west. We should meet him – that is… if you want to."

I thought for a moment.

_Go, Fang. He had instructions for you._

_Why, hello Voice! Nice of you to _drop in now! _Why - ?_

_Calm down, Fang. This is important. Jeb found out where Max is._

I gasped out loud. _How? Where?_

_I'll let him tell you._

There was a sound of a motor coming through the trees fast. Suddenly, Jeb appeared, driving a silver Toyota Camry. He pulled up next to the Jeep and jumped out, cutting the engine.

"Fang, I know where Max is." He said, rushing over to me.

"Yeah, I know. The Voice, told me."

Jeb nodded. "They're hiding her in Seaport, Connecticut." He paused, urgency in his voice and expression. "You must hurry. They have an insider, planted in her life, just to make sure no one came to her aid. The Voice knows and I've been helping it out."

"Yeah, it said it had your help."

"Yeah, but let me tell you something about the Voice. I don't know who it is, but I do know that someone is limiting what it can say – like it could be computer generated, but _someone _is making it say the things it says. We just have to figure out who. But until then, we have to trust it. And – I think it's on our side."

"Okay."

"Here." Jeb said, holding out a knapsack. "We have some supplies and things in this to help you get to Max. Trust the Voice, it'll tell you what it can."

Anne walked up to me, and her voice was pleading. "Hurry Fang; you're our only hope."

I nodded solemnly and shrugged on the knapsack. I ran out of the woods and took off into the night sky.

_Max… here I come._

**TADA!!!! Like it? REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL POST THE NEXT ON MONDAY! (Or Tuesday, it depends when I can get it up) Yeah… REVIEW!!!!**


	11. En  Route

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Please, if you want to find out what happens – LEAVE ME ALONE.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I can't say it enough! I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been so busy with work and school and homework – GAH!!! It's horrible. But, (and this is no excuse but hopefully some on you, who know what it is, will understand) my two friends, Cazz, and Lexa introduced me to…. (drum roll) FRUITS BASKET!!!! Omfg I love this sooooooooooooooooooooo much! I'm literally obsessed. KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((swoons fangirl style)) But, yeah. Here's chapter Eleven!**

Chapter Eleven: En Route

(Fang's POV)

I flew for I don't know how long, not really knowing where the hell I was headed. I was hoping for the Voice to pop in and tell me where to go. But, what a surprise, it didn't. So, I just trusted my instincts, trying to find out the way to Seaport, Connecticut. I knew this was going to be a long flight, since I was in _California. _God. Why couldn't this just be easy? But, I know that wasn't going to happen since the whole damn world was one big confusing maze, which didn't give any help whatsoever.

Just as it was getting light, I had a sharp pain in my head and I dropped a few feet. But I knew who was going to pop in.

_Hello, Voice._

_Hello, Fang. _It replied. _How are you?_

_Just dandy! I'm here singing show tunes and smiling my face off. No. How do you _think_ I am?_

_You're irritable today._ It remarked. _But, Fang, you need to shove your emotions aside. You have a mission. If we don't save Max, the world is doomed. She still has some work to do, I'm sorry to say._

I groaned. _Why can't the world just fix itself? Why does Max have to do it?_

_That would be telling, Fang. And you know I can't do that._

_Of _course_ not._

_Now, this is time to talk seriously Fang. You need to get to Max as soon as you can. So, you need to get to Dr. Martinez's house, and she can put you on a place to Connecticut, simple as that._

_Nothing is simple Voice. I thought you knew that._

_You're learning Fang; you're learning. Now, go to Dr. Martinez's house, its right below you._

I looked down and sure enough, I recognized the scenery, and the small house below me.

So, I angle my wings and started the descent.

"Fang?" Ella asked, as she opened the door. "Mom! It's Fang!"

I heard footsteps from inside and Dr. Martinez appeared behind her. "Fang, come in."

I hesitantly crossed the threshold and followed them into the kitchen.

"What's up Fang? Where's everyone else?"

I had no choice but to tell her.

She cried hard, and so did Ella. "How could they _do_ this to her? And the rest of them! But – how did you get away?"

"I had a little help."

And she knew I couldn't say anything else.

"What do you need Fang? How can we help?" Dr. Martinez pleaded. "I _need _to help."

_Ask her to get you on a plane, one-way flight to Andover, Connecticut. That's really all you need._ The Voice said, chiming in.

I relayed the information, and she nodded.

"Okay," she said, "let me get you to the airport."

**I'm sorry, but I just wanted to update quickly, but I guess this is a filler chapter, sorry. The next one will get up to where Fang meets Max again, but still, please review!**


	12. Hear Me

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: me don't own.

**A/N: Alright, I'm uber sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been so busy with school and crap like that. So, yeah. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Twelve: Hear Me

((Fang's POV))

I stepped off the plane in the howling wind and snow, pulling my pitiful excuse for a coat close to my body. I wasn't normally cold – I could stand extreme temperatures, but this was _ridiculous_.

Dr. Martinez had given me some money for a cab, so I could get to the town Max was in. I flagged one down and hopped in.

"Where yah headed?" said the cabbie.

_Voice?_

_One-eighty-five, Rundale Court, Seaport._

"One-eighty-five, Rundale Court, Seaport." I repeated.

"That'll cost yah." The cabbie said.

"Can you estimate?" I said.

"About fifty-five." He said.

I looked down at the cash in hand. Okay I had eighty.

"That's fine."

The cabbie pulled away from the airport and I sat the long ride, thinking of Max.

Forty-five minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of what I assumed to be Max's house. I paid the cabbie, thanked him, and he drove off. It was pretty early in the morning, and I could hear yelling inside the house. Then, a bus came up down the street and I assumed Max was going off the school. I waited until it reached me, and hopped on, hoping to see Max. But she didn't come.

The bus drove off, and I looked back and saw Max way in the distance. I half wanted to call to the bus driver and tell him to stop and wait, but that would draw even more attention to me - there was enough when I got on the bus.

It wasn't a long ride, and once in the school, the Voice popped in my head.

_Go to the office, there is an alibi for you as I new student, Nick Rivers, pick up your schedule. _

_Okay._

I followed the Voices directions and picked up my schedule and a map, from the secretary.

"Have a nice first day, Nick!" she called after me.

I didn't respond.

I went through my classes, not paying attention; not even trying to understand what the eff they were prattling on about.

Then, came lunch, which was the first time since this morning I saw Max.

I sat down and stared at her, desperately wanting her to look at me. Then, a guy came up and_ kissed her_. I put all my strength to not rise up and punch him in his mouth. Max smiled and went back to eating her lunch. I kept staring at her, then suddenly, she noticed me. But I was still upset over that _boy_ kissing her that I just got up, and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

I hurried behind the school and did an up and away, my emotions getting the better of me, and I began to curse, trying not the break down. _How can I save her? _I really had no idea.

I waited until the end of the day, and watched Max walked home. I landed behind a house and hurried onto the sidewalk across from her. She continued on, not noticing me for a while. Then, she did.

_Now or never._ I told myself, and walked across the street to her, where she had stopped walking and stared at me. My face, I knew, looked pained, because I could see how happy she was here – human. Even if it was all fake – all a lie.

"Max?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly, "Do I know you?"

"You should," I said, a horrible sadness in his voice. "You don't remember me, not at all?"

"No." she said.

"Max, you know me, you've lived with me your whole life. You _love_ me! Don't you remember?"

"Ummm, no," she said, backing up. "What are you talking about?"

"Max –" I began.

"I got to go." she said, and walked past me.

But I followed me.

She began to walk faster, and took a shortcut through the woods towards what I assumed to be her house. But still I followed. "Max!" I called, "Just wait, okay!"

"No!" she yelled, and began to run.

Then, suddenly, there was some rustling in the undergrowth behind me, and then, a gun shot.

She spun around, and screamed. She ran to me, almost hyperventilating where I lay sprawled on the ground, and yelled, "HELP!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP!!!"

"No, Max," I gasped. "No, just get me to your house. I'll be fine. I've had worse."

"What! You have to get to a hospital!" she screamed.

"No." I said with a brute finality that she didn't argue.

"It's a good thing my parents left this morning. Otherwise, they'd kill me." She said.

**Okay, so we're all caught up now! Next chapter up soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Awakening

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: Yeah. You know the drill…

**A/N: I'm VERY sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update. Please understand. PLEASE? But, here it is: Chapter 13. ENJOY DAMMIT!!! P.S. "DC" stands for Dream Change. Mmmmkay?**

Chapter Thirteen: Awakening

((Max's POV))

I carried him the best I could through the woods and back to my house. I dug under the eave for the key and unlocked the front door, and carried him into the kitchen.

"Nice house." He muttered. "The whitecoats have you living easy, huh?"

"What?"

He shook his head and slumped down against the island, and closed his eyes.

"We should've gone to the hospital! How are we to get this bullet out?" I practically screeched, pacing. I stopped and leaned down and kneeled by his side.

"Just get me some tweezers." He rasped.

I ran into the hall bathroom and dug around in the medicine cabinet until I found a pair. I ran back to him, and handed them to him with shaking hands, eyeing his bloody wound.

He tried to smile. "You never did like blood."

He moved to his wound, tweezers in hand.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What?" he asked.

"Let me get you a towel, to put the bullet in and to wipe up the blood."

He nodded, agreeing.

I ran to the sink and grabbed a towel, and put it on the tiles next to him.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked, shaking again.

He chuckled a bit, but winced in pain. "I've had worse."

Then, he reached in quickly, cried out and pulled it out. He gasped, and dropped it onto the towel, and slumped over to the side, panting.

"Are you okay?" I cried.

"Just shock. I'll heal in a few hours."

"Hou-" I began.

"Don't worry about it. Can you just help me lie down?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He put his arm around my neck and I lifted him up and half-carried him into my room.

"Pink?" he muttered, looking at the wall color.

"Huh? What's wrong with pink?"

"You were never a pink kind of girl. But, I guess the whitecoats have changed you, haven't they?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, setting him on my queen-size bed.

"I'll tell you – I'll explain everything, just let me… sleep…." He said, closing his eyes, and in moments, he was asleep.

Suddenly, I yawned, and slumped down on the floor, closed my eyes, and I began to dream…

_I was flying… flying, soaring, sweeping through the sky, with five other kids flying with me. I looked to my left, and a guy was smiling at me._

"_Max?" said another voice, below me._

"_Yes, Nudge?" I said to a young African American girl, with pheasant-looking wings._

"_I'm hungry. Can we land soon?"_

"_Yeah! I'm hungry too!" said a younger boy, flying next to her._

"_Sure Gazzy, Nudge. We'll land soon. It's almost dark anyways."_

_Another girl, with blonde curly hair, who was adorable, smiled at me._

"_Max? Can we stay in a hotel? I've always wanted too! And you still have the credit card you found, right? We can use that!"_

"_Sure Angel. Let's land."_

DC

DC

DC

"_I can't live without you, Fang. You are my best friend, but more importantly, I realize now, I meant what I said in Arizona. I __do__ love you." I said, and kissed him with all my might, knowing that I couldn't have lived without this moment._

DC

DC

DC

"_Fang! Oh, gosh… I can't even begin to think how to thank you!"_

"_I'm glad you like it." He replied, sounding a bit embarrassed._

_I looked back down at the small item inside the box. Inside was a small pin made of silver what was tarnished. The pin was an avian air pilots wings._

DC

DC

DC

_Then, I was suddenly tackled to the ground and I heard screams from the rest of the flock around me, I struggled and kicked, until the Flyboy (that's what I assumed it was) was pushed kicked off of me._

_I barely was able to stand before three more Flyboys jumped on top of me. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my head, and all went black._

DC

DC

DC

_Then it all became very clear. My raptor vision kicked in and I could see better. I was in an empty white room, with a surveillance camera and speaker in the corner by the only door. I was in a thick, metal-barred cage, like what they use in jails, but smaller, like for animals – or recombinant – DNA experiments. I hurt all over, especially my head. I reached up and my arm hit something around my neck, and I almost cried out in horror, as the instant realization hit me._

_I had a restriction collar and I was back either in Itex, The School, or another sick branch of evil science "research" facility._

_The whitecoats used these for complete control over either their most valuable or most troublesome experiments. No surprise, I was most likely both._

_I cursed angrily and clenched my hands into fists. __Think Maximum! Think!_

_Then I heard a low hissing sound and a strange smell came to my awareness. My head became to grow fuzzy, and my body limp. "No…" I muttered, trying to fight the sleeping gas. But I couldn't, and I sunk back into unconsciousness._

DC

DC

DC

"_Wait." I was trying to understand something she had said. "What do you mean, not anymore?"_

_The woman hesitated. "They fixed you Max. You're not a avian-human hybrid anymore. You're just a regular, sixteen year old girl."_

DC

DC

DC

"_MAX!!!" they all screamed once they saw me, before they were gagged, and I gave them a sad, scared, haunted look; a defeated look – because that was what I was. They had taken away who I was. Who was I now?_

_The two whitecoats strapped me down and the intercom sounded again and again the Director spoke._

"_Alteration of the plan." she said. "Dr.'s Nickelson and Putnam - meet me and Dr. Wholehard down in the side conference room immediately."_

"_Yes, Director." and they left._

_I didn't understand, but what else was new? But I understood one thing: I wasn't going to let the flock get changed too. Not if it was in my power to keep them the way they were._

_Fang and the flock stared at me with scared eyes and I did my best to stay strong – to set an example – that __they__ shouldn't give up – even thought __I'd__ already had._

_Sooner than I thought possible – the two whitecoats came back in with the Director behind them. This was the first time I'd seen her since Germany, and she didn't seem to have changed any._

_She sneered at me._

"_This has worked out so nicely, Max. Soon you'll be free and out of my way for good."_

"_Still a psychopathic refrigerator I see." I said snidely._

_Her eyes narrowed._

"_See, this is exactly why – " she began._

"_What is going on!?" Fang called out, because he had gotten his gag off._

_The Director turned to him. "We haven't met before." she said thoughtfully. "Nor you, or you." she said, pointing to Gazzy and Iggy._

"_Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" Gazzy said; he had gotten his off too._

_The Director smiled nastily. "You don't know, do you? What's happened to Max?"_

"_No." Gazzy said, starting to feel scared._

_The Director turned to me. "Tell them, Max."_

_I glared at her. "Witch." I said, spitting the word at her and her face turned an ugly, blotchy, red. Then she turned around, and told them._

"_Max is human. We took away her avian DNA and anything about her that made her a recombinant-DNA experiment. She is human, and no longer our problem."_

_The flocks eyes went as wide as I'd ever seen them._

"_NO!!!" Fang yelled, straining against his restraints._

"_And, then same will happen to you all. Then you'll all be out of my hair."_

_She turned to Dr. Nickleson. "Serum, Doctor." and he handed her the needle with the blue liquid inside._

"_And now. For the final touch." she said, walking towards me. "Say goodbye to your __memory Max. You certainly won't miss it."_

_And she stuck the needle into my temple and everything faded to darkness._

"Max? Wake up!" said a voice.

I snapped open my eyes, and the guy was kneeling next to me.

I started to cry.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"Fang…" I sobbed. "What happened to me?"

He gasped.

"You – You – remembered?"

I sobbed even harder. "How- how did you escape? And what happened to the others?"

"Oh, Max… I'm so sorry."

"You'll be even more sorry." Said a voice, and my bedroom door crashed open.

And there stood – the Director.

**MWAHAHAHA!!! You all hate me now right? I'll update during my Thanksgiving break if I can…. Mmmkay? REVIEEEEEEEEW!!!**


	14. Saved

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own… seriously…

**A/N: YAY!!!!! Mucho reviews! I'm sooooooo happy right now! Alright, I wanted to update as fast as possible so you'd review more! OH!!! I don't really read any stories but mine (LOL), but reviewers? If you have any stories of yours or a friends that you want me to read, I'll surely oblige. And I'll review! Okay, done now. Please enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter Fourteen: Saved

((Max's POV))

The Director burst open the door, and pointed a gun at Fang. Two whitecoats, which I realized were Dr.'s Putnam and Nickleson, and three Flyboys stood behind her. The Flyboys were sneering. One laughed, but the Director shot him a dirty 'shut up' look, and he fell silent.

"Now. Let's end this – once and for all. You're _not_ going to save the world. You're _not _going to bump me off my throne! I deserve it! It _will _be mine! _I will rule the world."_

I laughed. "Still a psychopathic refrigerator I see. Not much has changed in eight months." **A/N: I had to look back to make sure I had the time right, and then I realized that Fang showed up waaaaaaaaay too soon. But, I fixed it in my head, making the connection that he was in the School for that amount of time while they changed the rest of the flock. Mmmkay?**

"Shut up!" she yelled, her eyes bulging. "I gave you what you've always wanted, Max. To be _normal_. Have a life away from these failures you call your family. Away from the near death experiences – the hunger – the fighting – constantly on the run. I _saved you!_ And now – I realize, that the only way to save you – is to kill you. Then, you'll be gone and _out of my way._"

"W-o-w. For the leader of the School, Itex, the Institute, blah, blah, blah, I don't really care, you have some major issues." I said. "I never wanted all that! They were all I ever wanted! I have Dr. Martinez, and Ella and Jeb, and that's good enough for me! I don't need you to 'save' me! I'm _already saved._ So, I'd appreciate if you'd _– back – off!"_

I looked at Fang, and he jumped up and did a roundhouse kick and the gun flew out of her hand. I jumped up and caught it, and pointed it at the Flyboys and the two whitecoats. "_Don't – move._" I said, emphasizing each word. "I'll shoot."

Fang walked to stand beside me. "Get out." He said. "Or she will kill you."

Fear crossed the faces of the whitecoats and they scattered, the Flyboys snarling, and followed behind. I heard the front door slam, and I sighed.

"Thank goodness that's over." Fang said, grinning at me.

Then, suddenly, a mischievous look came over his face.

"Fang…?" I began, backing up, a sortof smile on my face.

He laughed, and grabbed me – pressing his lips to mine.

And I melted in his embrace.

**YAY!!! FAX!!! They're be more, maybe by the end of this week, or beginning of next. REVIEW!!!**


	15. Clone

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own. J.P. own. ME TARZAN!!! Lol…

**A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews guys! Ummm… since EVIL-max said 'please' I'm updating. And this is to the anonymous reviewer who wants to know how to write a story: you have to join! Sorry. Then, you have to wait two days before you can make a story. When the wait is over, go to 'Documents' and upload the story. Then, go to 'New Story' in the category 'Stories', and accept the guidelines. Then, just make it! I hope that helps! Love, Pamina. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter Fifteen: Clone

((Max's POV))

"What're we going to do now?" I asked, as he carried me through the sky. I had a big winter coat on, because otherwise I'd freeze to death, being human, yah know?

Fang didn't answer right away. "I'm – not… sure, really. They just wanted me to get you – they didn't really say anything else."

"Wait, who's they?"

"Jeb, and Anne. They helped me get away." He replied.

Shock crossed my face. "Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. They just said that I had to save you, and they were all secretive, like everything would be chaos if you weren't rescued. At least, they implied that much."

I sighed.

"I'm not too heavy for you?"

He chuckled. "Not 'too', but you are heavy." He said. "But – nothing I can't handle."

It was getting dark. "We better land soon Fang. It'll get even colder after nightfall, and I don't want you to freeze. With that pathetic excuse for a jacket on."

"Me? You're worried about me?" he scoffed. "Max, you have nothing to worry about." He started to descend. "I'll be fine." Just as he was about to touch the earth, he cried out, and fell, sending me flying.

"Ooph!" I said, all the air rushing out of me as I hit the hard snow. But, I wasn't worried about me. I scrambled up, and rushed to Fang, who was writhing on the ground in pain, holding his head, and whimpering.

"FANG?!" I cried, holding him. "What's wrong?! Fang!"

I was frustrated, because I couldn't do anything for him. Just hold him tight, and hope he'd be alright.

Slowly, though, he began to relax. Until, finally, he removed his hands from his head.

((Fang's POV))

"Fang? You okay? What happened?" Max said in a very worried voice.

_Hello, Fang. I see you accomplished your task. Congrats._

I held up one shaking finger. "One sec."

_Yeah, whatever. _I said. Then – something occurred to me. _Why – aren't you in Max's head, now that she has her memories back?_

I almost heard the Voice chuckle. _I thought it would be obvious Fang. I'm tied to all of you – all the bird kids. But Max isn't a bird kid anymore. And because of… well, you're not ready for that information just yet._

_What!? Why you little – _

_Threats won't work on me Fang. I'm sorry, but that information- until further notice – is classified. Now, you better let Max know about me._

_Wha-_

"Fang? What's going on?" Max said.

"The Voice - is inside – my head."

She gasped. "How?"

"It says, that it's tied to us, all of us, the bird kids, because of something."

"Something?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't tell me what. That little piece of – "

"Fang!" Max said suddenly. "Someone's coming! Let's get out of here! Quick! Fang!"

"Wait - " said of voice. "I come - in peace. Please."

And through the trees stepped Max II.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil! And you'll love what happens in the next chapter! But I better get a LOT of reviews! Make it, like… 10? And I'll update. Thanks bunches! And – Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble gobble!**


	16. The Community

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns MR forever (and a day.)

**A/N: Alright, I'm typing this right after I posted up chapter 15. So, I better get good reviews or I'm not posting this for awhile. Mmmkay?**

Chapter Sixteen: The Community

((Max's POV))

"_Wait - " said of voice. "I come - in peace. Please."_

_And through the trees stepped Max II._

I jumped up, and pulled Fang to his feet.

"I'm here in peace. Really. I'm not here to hurt you." She said. "I'm here to help."

"Help? How?" Fang asked, steel in his voice, clearly not trusting her.

"Jeb sent me."

"Sent you? Why? How did he know we were here?" I asked, suspicious.

"He didn't say why," she said.

"But – you were sent. For what purpose?" I asked.

"I can't tell you here. The Director might be listening. Fang, please, carry her and follow me." She said.

"Why should we? How do we know you're not here to capture us?" I said.

"Max – I'm here to give you your wings back."

((Fang's POV))

Max gasped and faltered – stepping backwards and falling down on her knees in the snow. I rushed to her.

"Max? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, and then I saw her begin to cry.

"I'm just so – happy. I get my identity back – I get to be me again." She sobbed. She turned her head and cried into my chest. Soon, she calmed down and looked back at Max II.

"How – how, will it work?" she asked.

"There's this place – The Community, that is secret – they're working against the School, Itex – everyone who want to destroy the world. They want to help you Max."

"But ­- _how_?" she pressed. "They want to explain themselves. Will you come? I can show you the way."

She looked at me, with an almost pleading look on her face. "You don't have to ask me, Max. This is your decision." I said.

She nodded and turned to Max II. "Take me to them."

We flew for a hundreds of miles, only stopping three times, at night, – to let us (myself and Max II) rest and eat. I carried Max in my arms, where she slept, and barely spoke, lost in her own thoughts.

Just as night was settling in on the fourth day, mountains appeared in the distance.

"Where are we?" Max asked Max II.

"Almost to Montana. The Community is hidden inside the mountains. They'll meet us at the side entrance, on the east side of the mountains. So, let's begin our descent."

_You're doing well, Fang. _There was a sharp pain in my head as it said this, and I dropped a few feet.

"Fang!" Max cried, holding onto me. I gasped and beat my wings hard, to get back up. "Fang? Are you okay? What happened?"

"The Voice. That happens whenever it talks to me. Hold on one sec."

_Yeah, I know. What's it to you?_

The Voice chuckled. _You'll find out many things soon, once you get to the Community. There – you will be safe. You must trust them – for I, trust them as well._

"Fang pay attention! We're landing!" Max II hollered, and I snapped out of it in time to make a good landing.

And suddenly, two – well, I didn't know what to call them. They were blue and very tall, with white markings all over their bodies – like tribal tattoos. They carried metal rods.

"Fang? Max? Max II?" they said, looking at each of us in turn, and we all nodded.

"Good." Said one of them, and it smiled. "I'm and Len and this is Squall. We will be your escorts for the duration of your stay. Follow us."

They turned around and walked into a large crevice on the side of the mountain. We followed and before us lay huge metal doors. They looked to be made of different shaped and sized panels. Squall, went and pushed a button, with a kind of keypad that resembled the door, except the panels were colored.

Then, the door began to beep and the panels lit up in a sequence – or pattern. After four beeps and four different panels lighting up, Squall pushed the buttons in backwards order on which they appeared on the door. And then, they slid open.

"Come." Said Len, and we followed him into the walls of the Community.

**Did you think the lock things was cool? I liked it! There's more wonders of the Community to come in the next few chapters! And I think I'll explain a lot in the next one, and I'll maybe even make it a three part chapter! how does that sound? REVIEW!!!**


	17. Knowledge PART ONE

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own. J.P. own. ME TARZAN!!! Lol…

**A/N: Yay! The plot unfolds! I'm sooo excited to post this up! So please review and tell lots of people you know to read and review too! I want reviews! They make me happy! Okay, here's chapter 17!**

Chapter Seventeen: Knowledge PART ONE

((Max's POV))

Inside was full of wonders. We had walked into a huge open room with an unfathomable high ceiling that opened to the sky. It was like an observatory – and I could see all the stars.

There were balconies with people – and things I wasn't so sure were humans – along the sides, who were talking or reading or comparing papers. I wasn't sure if they were scientists or not, but some had white lab coats on. But it was more important to know if they were good or bad ones. But, my guess is that they were good, since we hadn't been attacked yet – and no one seemed to really notice us.

In three different spots in the huge room, there were clear – circular elevators, that every were carrying people and the things that were escorting us, and other weird looking creatures.

"Are all those experiments?" I asked Len, as he walked along side me.

"Yes, and no." he said.

"What do you mean?"

Squall answered. "Yes, because some were saved from the School and Itex, ex cetera, and no because some are regular humans – they just look different – for reasons we're still trying to figure out."

"Okay…?"

Squall chuckled. "Here." He said, pushing a button on the outside of the elevator, and it came whooshing down to meet us. The door slid open and we walked into the elevator. Squall pushed two buttons: the number 13 and the delta symbol. You know…the little triangle-looking thing. I had no idea what that was about. Then, the elevator kicked in and we were whooshed up the tube ((**A/N: that's the only was I could think to explain the motion. Sorry.))** and it got very dark, then the lights kicked on. We were carried along until the number thirteen lit up. Then, I expected the doors to open. But they didn't. Then – to my surprise – we began to move _sideways_. Fang and I exchanged glances.

Then, the delta symbol lit up, and we stopped. The doors slid open to a large conference room. With only three people in it.

Two – were Jeb and Anne. The other – the Director.

**Short. Sorry, but the next part is up next! REVIEW!!!**


	18. Knowledge PART TWO

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**A/N: I'm writing all three parts at once, so, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Chapter Eighteen: Knowledge PART TWO

((Max's POV))

I backed up, horrified and outraged.

"How _dare_ you!" I screamed, turning on my clone. "You set me up! And to think I trusted you!" I ran at her, but Len blocked my path.

"No, Max. That is not Itex's Director. She is ours." He said.

"What?"

"Actually, Max." said the woman. "I am Vivian Jensen. Marianne Jensen's twin."

I gaped at her, and Fang's eyes were wide. She continued,

"I started the Community, fifteen years ago, a few years after my sister made it to the top." She sighed. "I never liked my job. I just kept it because it paid the bills very nicely. I, personally, didn't handle any experiments. I was sort of… a documenter – I filed all the papers and documents, and sometimes took notes for the other scientists. After a few years of my sister's rein - that's when things got ugly. She became paranoid, and…"

"Became a psychopathic refrigerator, I know."

"Yes." She smiled. "And she was the one who authorized your life. She created you – she oversaw the entire project and shut Dr. Valencia Martinez out of the project, firing her. She didn't want anyone to ruin her plans for you." She laughed. "She didn't count on yourself to be the ruiner.

"Once my sister proposed the Re-Evolution movement, and later the By-Half Plan, everyone agreed unanimously, and that's when I knew I couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't hurt and kill all those people, and destroy all those lives and change all these infants. It was wrong. So, I hatched a plan to try and stop her.

"But, my sister anticipated my actions, and almost had me killed. But – I escaped. And over the years, I was able to rescue and help a lot of the experiments and foil her plans as best I could. But – I knew I needed someplace permanent – a hideout – a stronghold. So, I bought this area of mountain and transformed its contents to the Community. Here experiments and humans alike, live, learn and grow. Safe. And, we are working to take down Itex and the School. And help experiments in need. Like - you, Max. I'm here – to give you your wings back."

"How?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She looked at Max II.

She said. "I share your genes Max - your human and avian genes. I _want_ to be human, and – maybe everyone here would stop looked at me funny if I was – if I helped you. So, Vivian is going to perform the same operation that they did in the School. I'm going to give you my bird genes and so, leave me human. And you – the way you were supposed to be."

"Now – Max, Fang - we have rooms prepared. Squall and Len will escort you. I have plans to make for this. We'll come for you when we're ready." She smiled softly at me. "Get some rest Max."

I nodded, and followed Len and Squall out of the room.

**Next chapter up next! REVIEW!!!**


	19. Suite Love

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**A/N: There is only going to be two parts to Knowledge. Okay? This is a chapter that I had fun writing. It is like a fairy-tale castle to Max. You'll see why. READ!!!**

Chapter Nineteen: Suite Love

((Max's POV))

We walked back down to the elevator, and Len pushed the button to number 26 and the alpha symbol.

"What's up with that? Delta and Alpha?" I asked.

"We used a more complex number system here at the Community, to catalog rooms. We also use them to ID experiments and humans, in case they are captured so we can locate them." Squall said.

We reached number 26, and a _ding_ went off and we moved to the right once – then the alpha symbol lit up, and the doors slid open to a small landing with three doors – one before us and one on either side.

Fang and I stepped out of the elevator with Len.

"This is where you'll both be staying: common room on the left, bedroom before you, bathroom on the right. Squall or myself will come and get you when we are ready." And he turned around and got back in the elevator. And they slid out of sight.

I sighed.

To my surprise, Fang put his arm around my shoulders, and smiled. "Come on, let's go see our digs."

I gave a half laugh, but it was off. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but this was Fang I was hoping against. He noticed everything about me. Which, I was confused as to why.

"Max?" he said, stopping before the door. "Are you… alright?" he took his arm off my shoulders and put both his hands on the sides of my face and made me look at him.

"Yes." I said, averting my eyes.

"Max. Look at me and say that with a straight face."

I looked back and had to laugh – he was making a puppy-dog face. "Pwease, Max? Tell me what's wrong?" he said in a funny voice and laughed even harder.

"Alright!" I laughed. "Alright… I'll tell you..."

"Let's go inside first. It's rude to stand out in the hallway."

I smiled. "Okay."

We turned back to the door, but there was no handle, but there was a button, and keypad, just like the one on the main doors to the Community.

"Is it the same?" I asked.

Fang didn't answer. He pushed the button and watched the door beep and light up, then pushed the corresponding buttons, backwards. The door slid open.

"Yup." He said and I laughed.

Then, he took my hand in his and we walked into the room.

I gasped. There was a huge window – just like our old house – looking out over the mountains. The bedroom was _huge_. It had a ginormous **( A/N: yes, it's a word, because I made it up! So HAH)** canopy bed, two dressers and a huge leather couch in front of the window, shaped like a "u", but not so prominent. A soft curve, I guess. There was two other doors, one of either side of the bed. I let go of Fang's hand and ran over and opened the one on the left side. I gasped.

Inside, was a huge closet full of clothes. I ran inside and saw hundreds of shoes, shirts, pants, dresses and a whole wall of drawers. I opened one up and saw jewelry.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I cried and turned around, seeing Fang leaning against the doorframe, with a smile on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. You just look like a kid in a candy store."

I grinned. "I feel like royalty."

He laughed.

"Did you look in yours?" I asked.

"Yup. All black."

I laughed loud. "Perfect. Just the way you like it, huh?"

He nodded and said, "Well, let us explore the rest of the suite?"

I smiled and ran to him and her offered me his arm. I took it and we explored the bathroom which was HUGE, no. You're not understanding me. It was H-U-G-E!!! A bath that looked like small swimming pool, two sinks and a stand-up shower. There were different colored blue tiles on the walls – some were little mirrors. It was more that I could stand. But, I was liking it.

Next, we went to the common room, and was a huge TV and in the middle of the floor was a big indent with steps that we carpeted with pillows. An inground couch. HAH! That sounds cool.

Then, there was a knock on the door and I pun around and Fang jumped in front of me. But, it was just the Director.

"Enjoying your suite?" she asked.

"Yes! But, this is too much Director." I said.

"Nonsense. Not too much for you, Max. You've already saved the Community so much work. You deserve it. So, enjoy." She smiled then pointed to a clock above my head, I turned around to look at it. "In two hours, at 8pm, Squall and Len will come and escort you and Fang, to dinner with me and some of my colleagues. They would like very much to meet you both. Take a shower, relax and get dressed. There are many dresses and tuxedos for you to choose from. Have fun!" she grinned and left the room.

"Dresses!?" I exclaimed.

Fang turned to me. "Come on." He said and smiled wickedly.

"Fang?" I asked, and he swooped me up, bridal-style and carried me into the bedroom. "Let's have some fun."

He threw me onto the bed and I laughed and he jumped on top of me.

"God, you're light." I muttered, because I barely felt his weight.

He grinned. "Bird bones."

And he began kissing my neck, and I sighed, and latched onto him, pulling his head away and kissing him full and passionately on the mouth.

**That's where I'm ending it. There's only going to be two parts of Knowledge (in case you didn't read the A/N on top.) So, yeah. The next part is going to be the dinner with the Director. That shall be fun! REVIEW OR DIE!!!**


	20. The Dinner

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose

Disclaimer:I do not own. I will never own. That makes me sad….

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry fro not updating! I have a too hectic life! ACK!!! Okay, here's chapter twenty:**

Chapter Twenty: The Dinner

((Max's POV))

Two hours later, Len and Squall knocked on the door.

Fang went to open it and I just wanted to hide. I didn't want to be seen in a _dress!_ Maximum Ride does _not_ wear dresses. Ugh… I haven't even let Fang see me yet.

"Max! Come on! We're going to be late!" Fang called, and I slowly left the closet and revealed myself to them.

Fang's jaw dropped.

I looked down at myself, self-consciously. "Do I look that bad?"

He grinned wickedly. "Are you dense Max?"

"No!"

"You're gorgeous."

I looked at my feet and shifted them uncomfortably. I was wearing a strapless red dress and had my hair up in a bun with a few small pieces hanging down in front.

He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"If I have too."

He chuckled and we headed down to the dinner.

* * *

When we got there a few minutes later, everyone was already seated. There were so many people! The Director was seated at the head of the long, long, _long_ table with two seats open on her right. Len and Squall escorted us to those seats and so we sat and the dinner began.

A few people were talking along the table, and as we sat, everyone stopped talking and looked down at us, some craning their necks to see.

The Director smiled warmly at us and picked up her knife and tapped it against her wine glass to get everyone's attention, although she already had it.

"Everyone, attention please." She said. "As you may know, a terrible experiment was preformed by my sister, to make our only hope, Maximum Ride, human, and she succeeded. And furthermore, she removed her memories – to get her out of the way of her world domination. But she hadn't thought about the most vital part to Max's survival: Fang." She looked at him. "For, without Fang's undying loyalty that we have Max here with us tonight, with her memories intact and our hope restored."

There were cheers and clapping all along the table, some louder than others.

"But, we cannot forget Max's clone, Max II, who is providing the means to make Max a hybrid again. She is giving Max her wings and rightful DNA back."

There were more claps and cheers. And the Director smiled.

"Let the dinner celebration begin, for tomorrow, is a joyful day, when Max will become herself again."

I wanted to cry, which is something I don't often do. I was feeling so grateful for what Vivian was doing for me and - for the world; because, I was going to save it.

* * *

Later that night, back in our room, I got undressed and put on some pajamas and hopped into bed, with Fang cradling my frail human body – plus, I was shaking.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang murmured to me.

"I'm just scared, Fang. What if something goes wrong? What if I die? How can I save the world then?" I said. "Plus, I'm cold."

He chuckled. "I'll keep you warm. And don't worry Max. Everything is going to be fine."

And he kissed my forehead, and I fell slowly asleep.

**YAY!!! Next chapter you'll all get a surprise! REVIEW at once!**


	21. Surprise

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: Pamina does not own. HAPPY DAMN YOU?!?!?!

**A/N: YOU ALL MUST HATE ME SOOOOOOOO MUCHT HAT IT'S NTO EVER FUNNY! ((runs into a corner, hugging knees and crying)) OMG!!! Like Tamaki! Sorry, if you people don't know who that is, I'm sorry, but your life is now deemed meaningless. Okay: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!! Omg, now I'm like Ritsu! And again, sorry, but if you don't know who that is, your life is now deemed meaningless. Now, ON WITH THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER 21!!!**

Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise

((Max's POV))

"Max! Max! You gotta wake up!" said a voice that made me instantly know I was still dreaming. It was Angel's voice.

"Yeah! Come on Max! We gotta get ready!" said the Gasman.

I covered my ears, trying not to cry. This was the first time I had dreamt about them since I regained my memory, and it was painful to even hear. "No… please… stop…" I moaned, rolling over under my covers, clamping my eyes shut.

"Max, come on…" said Fang and I felt him kiss my forehead. I then heard all the other kids go, "EWWW!!! Fang!" and him chuckle.

I slowly opened my eyes, to see Fang's face, inches from mine. "Good morning." He breathed, grinning like an idiot.

"What's with the grinning?" I asked.

Fang laughed, and I felt a sudden weight on top of me, and I gasped and rolled over, to see my baby.

"ANGEL!?!?!!?" I screamed, jumping up and latching onto her. It _felt_ like her; it _sounded_ like her; it _looked_ like her; but I knew it couldn't be real. My flock (with the exception of Fang) was gone. I knew I'd never see them again. So, why…?

"Fang! Wake me up! Why am I hallucinating in my sleep? Am I still dreaming?" I cried, pulling my fists to my head, clamping my eyes shut and jumping up and down.

I heard him laugh again, and I felt someone hug me around my middle.

""Max? Do you not remember me?" I heard Angel say sadly.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "Of course I remember you, Angel," I gasped. "How could I not? But you're gone, and I'm dreaming…" I was fighting back tears. Why were my dreams torturing me this way?

Then, Fang was next to me. Angle let go, and I opened my eyes, and Fang kissed me. He kissed me with a burning intensity – like he was trying to tell me something. When he stopped, I was gasping, and so was he.

"Could I do that in a dream?"

"Yes, but not like that…" I said.

All the flock was looking at me, then Fang, then me again, eyes wide and mouths open.

"So, this, _isn't_ as dream? They're back?" I cried. "But – how?"

"Vivian found us and gave us our memories back. And with the help of our clones, we'll be the way we were soon. Just like you will." Nudge said, which was one of the shortest sentences any of us had ever heard her say.

"How did she -?" I began.

"He had an antidote to the serum that the whitecoats had given us. After some explanations, and showing us our clones, we all agreed, and she brought us here – yesterday." Said Iggy. "But, obviously, I couldn't _see_ my clone, but whatever."

I laughed, tears coming to my eyes. I began to cry, and Angel, Nudge, the Gasman, and even Iggy, came over and gave me a big bear hug – trying to make me feel better.

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Squall and Len entered, with Vivian behind.

"Are you surprised Max?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, very. I thought I'd never see them again."

"I'm glad I could help." She said. "Now, Max, we're ready for you. The operation's ready."

"N-now?" I stuttered.

"No, in just a couple of hours. But we need you down in the lab soon." Vivian replied, her face smiling. Then, it became concerned – my face had fallen into a pit of uneasiness.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine…. Just, nervous, that's all." I replied, quietly.

"I'll be there with you, the entire time, okay?" he whispered in my ear, but Vivian heard him.

"I'm sorry Fang. But it will be a total sterilized room – nothing may go wrong and nothing can infect her while she's being changed back – or she'll die. It's risky, but I'm positive that nothing will happen, but – just to be safe, you'll have to wait here."

"Don't worry Fang!" said Angel. "We'll stay with you. We're being changed after Max."

Fang looked intently at me, to make sure that I was okay.

I sighed. "Can he wait with me 'till I go in?"

Vivian gave a small smile. "Yes, I think that's okay."

"Now, come with me Max, Fang. This will all be over before you know it."

**Next chapter up soon! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	22. Operation Time

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: Pamina does not own.

**A/N: Okeey-dokeey! I'm sorry everyone that I'm not updating as quickly as I should, but it can't be helped. Again, sorry. But, here's the next chapter! Chapter 22! YAY!!!**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Operation Time

((Max's POV))

It seemed to me that for one of the first times in my life – I was scared.

What if the operation went wrong, and I died? How could I save the world then? I think I need my old self back to do that – the old self with wings – the old self that I was meant to be, and _stay_ that way.

Fang sat next to me in a folding chair, on my right, and Max II on my left. We were in hospital gowns for the operation. Just looking at her, made me envious – envious that she was able to stay the way she was. I guess the School and Itex didn't see her as a threat – nor did they see her as a way for me to become an avian-human hybrid again. They never think things through do they?

Fang grabbed my hand, and held it tight. He looked as scared as me. But – why?

"Why do you look like you're going to throw-up? And like you're scared?" I asked, wanting to know.

"I'm not afraid for me – I'm afraid for you. Losing you. I don't think I could survive if that happened." He said, trying to smile. I gave him a pack on his lips, before some double doors opened and Vivian and a lot of other people in white lab coats walked towards us. They looked at professional-like: all dolled up in surgery outfits.

"Come Max, Max II. We're ready for you." Vivian said, beckoning us to follow her.

Fang gave my hand a last squeeze, and I looked at him, also trying to smile, before following her into the operation room.

((Fang's POV))

I sat there for hours, and each passing minutes, I was becoming more and more anxious and fidgety. After a while, I got a sharp pain in my head and I winced. Len, who was sitting next to me, looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I gasped, "I'm fine. Just the little Voice in my head paying a visit."

For some reason, Len nodded, as if he knew about it. That's strange.

_Hello again Fang._

_Why, hello Voice! Haven't heard from you in quite some time! Off on a merry holiday?_ I snapped back sarcastically.

_No._ It paused. _I was having trouble reaching you inside the Community. It seems they have barriers against my kind._

_Your "kind"?_

_Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm surprised I was allowed._

_Allowed? What are you talking about?_

_Soon Fang. Soon. Everything will be clear soon._

_What?_

_Better pay attention Fang. Max is coming._

I looked up, and the double doors opened and Max was wheeled out on a gurney. She was asleep still. Vivian was behind her with Max II.

"Come Fang. We're going to let her rest in our recovery ward. You can visit her there." Vivian said.

I got up and Len and Squall followed me down the hall. They deposited Max on a bed, and covered her up with a blanket – her head on a soft pillow.

"She'll be asleep for quite some time. Her mind has to recuperate, as well as her body. But she'll be fine. Oh, and tell your Voice to not bother her for eight days. She's still fragile, and the voice could destroy her if we're not careful." Said Vivian, and she walked away, Len and Squall following her.

_Voice? Did you hear?_ I asked. There was a long pause, then,

_Yes. Smart woman, that Vivian._

_Yeah, and she saved Max, which is a good thing._

_Yes, a very good thing. Now, Max will be out for 15 more hours, You better rest. I'll talk to you later. And don't worry. Everything will be clear soon enough._


	23. Recovery

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: Pamina does not own.

**A/N: YAY!!! Chapter 23!!!! FYI: Her dream is in italics, and it comes from another one of my stories: Hope Has Wings, and I'm going to get rid of that one, and incorporate its plot into this one. So, if you all want to read it and get a jump-start before it's deleted, go ahead.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Recovery

((Max's POV))

While I slept, I had strange dreams. Many dreams. Some made sense – others didn't.

But one stayed with me until I woke up…

_I was flying. Just me. Alone. It was twilight, and was becoming bitter cold and I only had a small, thin windbreaker on over my t-shirt. My wings were starting to get numb. But I kept flying._

_My head was getting heavy, my eyes weak, and I was descending. I couldn't keep flying much longer. But I had to get there. There was someplace I needed to be, and it wasn't far. I could make it._

_I had put my mothers number in my pocket – the one she gave me forever ago, before I even knew she was my mother – just in case I couldn't make it before dark, and she could pick me up. I never thought for a second that something would go wrong._

_I was alone for a reason – the flock had left – they were all gone. I would never see them again. They chose that – and I chose this._

_Then, suddenly, I heard clicking and beat of wind behind me, and I turned around to see six Flyboys rushing at me. I fought and cried out, kicked and screamed, until one pulled out a gun, and I fell shrieking, to the earth below._

I sat up suddenly, and then slumped back down instantly, for it hurt my side immensely when I did so. I groaned something terrible and shielded my eyes with my hand. It was so bright. The light. It hurt my eyes.

"Welcome back sunshine." Said a voice next to me, and I took away my hands to see Fang, grinning so wide it made me smile with shock. I was so happy. He didn't leave me.

_Not yet. _Said a voice in my head. But – it wasn't _the_ Voice. And it didn't sound like me talking to myself either.

_Hello? Who said that?_

There was no response. And – my head hurt. I winced, pulling my hand up to my temple. Fang looked utterly alarmed and scared.

"Max? What is it? Is it the Voice?" he said, sounding all panicky.

"No. It was _a_ voice, just not _the_ Voice. Huh."

Fang looked scared.

"Wait – why – what's wrong?" I said, starting to get scared by his expression.

"Vivian told me – and the Voice - that nothing but you can be in your head for eight days. Apparently, your mind is unstable right now and we have to be careful."

Surprisingly, I smiled.

"Well, we already know my mind is unstable." I said, grinning.

Fang sighed and smiled. "It's good to have you back Max."

"I know. How would you ever get along without _moi_?"

He laughed.

Then, two doors opened at the end of the hall, and one by one, every few hours, the rest of my flock, was changed and left to rest.

After Angel had been changed back and left to rest by the far end of the hall, Vivian came to visit.

"I see you're awake. Good. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous? Tired?"

"Nope." I said.

"Great. You're a fast healer Max. As are the rest of your wonderful flock. You'll all be fit to leave the recovery ward tomorrow morning. In a couple days we'll discuss what needs to be done."

She nodded to me, then Fang, and left without another word.

I looked at Fang, and he shrugged. I suddenly yawned and Fang smiled again.

"Go to sleep Max. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

**YAY!!! Next chapter is going to be awesome! (I think.) It will be if I can make it long enough, or, I might make it into another multiple chapters. Mmmkay? REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET MAC AND CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm having some right now. Hahahaha)**


	24. Check Up

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: Pamina SERIOUSLY does not own.

**A/N: Okay, I'm reeeeeeally sorry for the late update, but I've been swamped with make-up work, and crap like that because I've been in the hospital. I was driving in the country to see Cazz and my family and I got into a car accident. I'm fine, just a bit bruised up, and so are my mom and dad, except my dad's leg in broken and my mom's collarbone and wrist. It was a horrible experience for me. But, I'm out now, and I had to take off from school to help out my parents. So, yeah. Here's chapter 24.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Check-Up

((Max's POV))

When I awoke the second time, Fang was gone. I instantly freaked, which is _so_ not like me. But, I admit, I had gotten attached to him – dependant (very) – on him. He was my best friend, my confident, and I love him.

"Fang?" I called, trying not to make my voice sound all panicky.

I heard footsteps and Fang appeared around the edge of my privacy curtain, smiling like an idiot. This startled me into smiling back.

"Hey." He said, and came and gave me a kiss, but as he pulled back, I reached up and latched my hands in his hair, pulling him back in, and kissing him fiercely. When I let him go, he had a very startled look on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, a bit breathless.

"I'm just happy to see you." I said, smiling. I then hit him on the arm, abruptly serious. "And don't leave me!"

He chuckled. "Alright, but the flock is up too. I had to visit them as well."

I sighed.

"When do I get out of here?"

"Not sure. Vivian said she'd come and check you out herself, and she should be here soon."

Just then, Vivian appeared behind Fang, smiling. "Hello, Max. How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." I said, grinning. "So, can I get out of here now?"

She laughed. "Let me just check a few things. Fang? Can you wait outside the curtain please?"

Fang looked at me, to see if I'd be alright. I nodded, and he stepped out, closing the curtain.

"Alright. Let me undo the top of the back of your gown, to check your wings. I need to take a DNA sample and a blood sample. I won't make you do the urine sample. I'm positive you're not on drugs, and your diet has been fine since you're on an IV."

"Alright."

She helped me out of the bed, slowly. I wobbled a bit, but I was able to stand upright without falling over. Thank God.

"Open them please."

I flexed my wing muscles, pulling them out of the groove between my shoulder blades, and stretched them fully. God that felt good.

"No pain, uncomfortable stretching? No muscle strains? Anything unusual?"

I thought for a moment. "Nope, don't think so."

"Good."

She re-did my gown and then took the DNA sample by taking a small lock of my hair, and took a blood sample.

"After these come back from the lab, you're free to go." Vivian said, and left, telling Fang he could come back in.

"You okay?" he said, re-entering.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… Just worried that you'll get sick or something." He whispered, half to me – half to himself.

"Well, I'm fine. I just can't wait to get out of here!"

"Me too."

**Sorry, short, but the next chapter will be up really soon! And it has to do with the Voice II!!!! Oh, I gave it away didn't I? HAHAHAH!!! Now, review and you'll get the candy of your choice e-mailed to you. Please say your preference in your review. ((Laugh))**


	25. Flying Practice Disaster

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: Pamina MAJORLY does not own.

**A/N: Okay, thanks to all the people who reviewed! Here's your candy!**

_**Gabriel Wolfe**_**: Butterfingers, and Skittles, and MMs, and Snickers / **_**kitkatgal37**_**: Snickers… and WHAT!?!?!? My candy giving wasn't good enough for the rest of you!?!?!? How rude! Hehe. ****And thanks bunches to: **_**The Probable Future**_** for his/her heart-felt review! And the other person was fine too. They were just bruised up, like me. My parents were the unlucky ones. So, yeah. Thanks and I'll be sure to tell them!**** And always thanks to aviator301, who reviews the most often! Thanks bunches! Alright, off to chapter 25! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Flying Practice Disaster

((Max's POV))

_Seven days later…._

"Max!"

I woke up abruptly in Fang and mine's suite, to Angel and Nudge jumping on the bed. "Max! Max! Max! Wake _up!"_ they screamed, jumping up and down some more.

"Uggghhh! What?" I groaned, struggling to sit up. I was still so tired…

"Vivian says that we can go and re-learn how to fly! She and Len and Squall are taking us outside the mountain today! Right now! Come on, get dressed and come _on!_" Nudge squealed.

"Alright! Fine! Go away and I'll get dressed!" I said exasperatedly.

They jumped off the bed as I got out, and I pushed them out the door. I heard snickering behind me.

"What?" I snarled, turning around to see Fang, standing very, very close.

"This." He said and bent down to kiss me. He held my waist tightly, and bent me over, holding me like they did in the movies. I wrapped my arms around his neck, reaching up to tangle my fingers in his hair. We were gasping when he let me go.

I growled, glaring at him.

He looked alarmed and confused. "What? What's wrong?"

I let out a snarl and walked towards him, trying not to laugh – he didn't understand what I was doing. He backed up until his knees hit the bed, and I jumped.

I landed on top of him, and began to kiss him again. I heard his laugh under my impatient lips, wanting nothing more than to taste him.

Then my mind caught up with my actions.Viv

I jumped off of him, embarrassed, and looked away. Fang sat up, and looked at me curiously.

"Max? What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Why did I just act like that – it was like I had no control."

He surprised me by laughing. I spun around to face him, glaring again, but I was in control. "_Why_ are you laughing? This is serious! I just – "

"Max, I think you're over-reacting, and I didn't mind – not in the slightest." He was grinning.

I glared, but I was smiling. I sighed. "Let's get dressed. We have some flying to do." I said gruffly, stalking into my closet.

Fang was quietly laughing behind me.

**

* * *

**

Vivian and the rest of the flock met us outside mine and Fang's room.

"Ready, Max? Fang?" Vivian asked.

"Can't wait." I said, trying to mean it – and I halfway did. But I felt I _wasn't _over-reacting. I… felt… like, I wasn't able to control myself, when I kissed him like that. Not that I didn't like it, the kissing, but I just felt weird. I shook my head, to clear myself of those thoughts, and followed everyone into the elevator.

We walked a long ways, nobody talking – I guess it was because the others were so excited about being able to fly again. Then we finally stopped before two large doors. Len pushed a large blue button and the doors slid open, and we were facing a wide open, grassy area, that dropped off over a cliff. We all stood there, taking it all in.

"Well? What're we waiting for?" Gazzy screamed and ran and jumped off the cliff, and soared upwards effortlessly. And one by one, the rest of the flock followed, myself last.

After jumping off and rising into the air – I felt relieved; at peace. I was no longer upset – all my worries had gone out the window with one downbeat of my wings. I can't believe that I'd gone so long without my wings. There was nothing, _nothing_ better. Well, Fang's kissing comes close.

I began to laugh as I soared around, practicing the things we learned from the hawks on the cliff so long ago. I was surprised to have it come back to me so quickly. But, I was happy.

Until my head exploded. _Again._

**The next chapter will be about the Voice II!!!! So exciting! I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next too. Thanks! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Pamina – out.**


	26. Voices PART ONE

**If I Wasn't Meant to Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GOD DAMNIT! Sorry.

**A/N: Yay! I got reviews! But, I'm sad, because I only got three. PLEASE TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY! Because reviews and readers make me very happy. Like, seriously, I check my story for reviews and update in school everyday fourth period (about 9:45 to 10:30am) and it, like makes my day when I get the e-mails telling me I got reviews! So please let people know! Get the word out! Thanks bunches! ((Wow. This was a long A/N!!!))**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Voices PART ONE

((Fang's POV))

I heard a high pitched, agonized scream, and spun around in mid air to see Max plummeting down towards the cliff floor, miles of distance below.

"MAX!" I cried, and, tucked in my wings and dive-bombed after her.

_No! Hurry up!_ I thought, willing myself to more faster, but I wasn't increasing in speed. It felt like I was _slowing down._

"NO!" I cried, seeing her fall away from me, faster and faster. "MAX!"

Then, to my extreme horror, my wings snapped open of their own accord and I hovered. I cried out, struggling against myself. _Something was stopping me from getting Max. It had control over me!_

**Hello Fang. I'm sorry, but Max will be spending some quality time with someone else for quite some time now.**

_What are you talking about? Who are you? And how did you get in my head!_

**That is none of your concern. All you should be concerned about is your life. Good-bye Fang. Have fun dying.**

Then there was this strange feeling inside me, and my wings tucked back between my shoulder blades, and I plummeted towards earth.

((Max's POV))

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, as I fell, faster and faster and faster towards earth. I cried out, "FANG!" as loud as I could over my screaming in pain. _It just wouldn't stop! Just let me die, please! _I thought in agony. The pain seemed to be intensifying as I thought this, not ebbing. _What was happening? What was the Voice doing to me?_

**I'm not the Voice. **Said another Voice in my head. **You could call me your Voice's clone, but, you're not going to remember anything I said, Max. You'll just be saved by Fang… well, Fang II to be more precise. Your days of free reign are over Max. You're in my power now. Say goodbye to consciousness.**

All went black, as the wind whistled past my ears, and I knew no more.

((Fang's POV))

I screamed.

It seemed like that was one thing I had control over. "HELP! STOP THIS!" I yelled, clamping my eyes shut as the ground became closer and closer. I covered my face with my arms, and prepared for impact.

It never came.

I felt my wings snap open and myself pulling sharply out of the dive, just a mere foot from the rocky earth. Then, my feet slowly touched down, and I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. The first thing I said was:

"MAX!" and I looked around frantically, searching for a body or _something_ that would lead me to Max. I fierce pain erupted inside me – but it wasn't from a Voice. It was the shear pain of knowing that I had lost Max. Probably for good this time.

_We must hurry Fang. The School's Voice has Max. Get up into the sky, and follow my directions. We might not be too late._ Said the Voice I knew.

I obliged without question, but asked. _The _School's _Voice? And where are you from? The Community?_

There was a long pause as I flew, following the silent, picture directions in my head, flashing before my eyes.

_Yes, Fang. And there are many things I must tell you, and soon. Or it _may_ be too late. For you, for her, and for the world._

**HAHA!!! Alright, this will be a 3 or more part chapter because it's going to be (I think) so damn long. Please bear with me. Next chapter up soon. Either tomorrow or this weekend. Thanks! PEACE out.**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!**


	27. Voices PART TWO

**If I Wasn't Meant To Fly**

Pamina Rose INC.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.

**A/N: Okay, everyone says this is suspenseful, and I'm glad because that's how I write. I LOVE cliffhangers, but only when I'm the one writing them. So, yeah. I'm sorry that there is going to be a Fang II, but it's necessary for my plot line. Sorry again - that's it's creepy, but that's the way is MUST be. Okay, done now.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Voices PART TWO

((Max's POV))

I suddenly awoke, and everything came flooding back to me: I had massive brain attack, for _no _apparent reason, and I fell. I screamed for Fang, and I saw him dropping after me, but, as far as I can remember, he never caught me. So, why am I… wait! Am I freaking _dead?_

I opened my eyes trying to adjust to the blinding light, when a voice said,

"Oh good, you're awake, Max."

The light then faded away, and I was lying on the ground, trees all around me. Fang knelt before me, and helped me sit up. He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Wha - what happened? I'm not dead, right? I don't _feel_ dead. And you're here with me." I said, sounding very stupid.

Fang gave me a small smile. "No, you're not dead. I caught you, just in time."

"Then – where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"We're in a forest, a ways from the Community. After I caught you, some Flyboys chased after me. I was able to get rid of them just in time." Fang said.

"How – how did you? You were holding me!"

"There were only two, Max. And you're insulting me!"

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Now, let's get out of here."

((Fang's POV))

Suddenly, about ten Flyboys came out of fricking _nowhere _and started attacking me without question. I fought and fought, but I was becoming tired, and overwhelmed fast. Then, the flock dropped out of the sky, and kicked their sorry robot butts from here to next Tuesday.

I gasped, "Thanks guys."

"Fang, uhh, where's Max?" said Angel quietly.

I felt like I was going to break down in pain of losing her. "She's gone, the School got her. The School's _Voice_ got her. At least, that's what the Voice, our Voice, the Community's Voice told me. That's the one Max has been hearing in her head since New York. Except, now it's in _my _head."

_Fang, I'm sorry. We lost her. For now anyways. Get back to the Community and everything will be explained by myself, and a few other people who are associated with me. Hurry. So you can set off to find Max._

_Again._ I thought bitterly. _Seems that's all I do. God, why do they want Max so bad?_

_That will be explained too._

"Alright, guys. We have to get back to the Community." I said, surging upwards and flying back the way we came, the flock following wordlessly behind me.

((Max's POV))

I flew with Fang back to the Community, and right when we landed, I had another brain attack.

"Max!" Fang screamed, catching me before I hit the ground. I just hurt so damn _much_.

**I'm sorry it hurts Max,**said the Voice.** I have to re-establish myself to you. And sometimes, it'll hurt. The pain will ebb now.**

And it did. I opened my eyes, gasping.

"Max? Is it the Voice again?"

I weakly nodded, and then it spoke again. I put up one finger to Fang, telling him to hold on when he opened his mouth to speak.

**I have something to tell you Max that I just recently acquired the knowledge about. The Community – is not what it says it is. It's trying to manipulate you, to change the world it's way. It actually is a branch of the School, Itex and everything else. It's been lying to you. But, it has all the information stored someplace, and you need to get it before you bomb it. The Community must be destroyed.**

There was a sharp pain, and I said. _Okay. What do you need me to do?_

**A/N: okay, end of the chapter. Most of everything will be explained (I think) in the next couple chapters. It's hard to thin ahead for me. I just type as I go. So, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
